I'm back
by GraceLisse
Summary: Cece and Rocky are at Crusty's and talking. Logan comes in and both girls notice how he changed for good, but only Rocky admits it. What'll happen, when Logan starts to show interest in Cece? Cogan One Shot from AlisseLove and Grace-1997 common account! :D We own nothing! :) R&R! :) READ AN IN CHAPTER 2 FOR ONE SHOT REQUESTS! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys! Melisse (AllisseLove) and Gabrie (Grace-1997) here! :D**

**We're writing since a month together stories and are posting our first Shake it up One Shot now! :D**

**It's Cogan and for our 1 month anniversary in collab writing :D**

**We hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Cece and Rocky are at Crusty's and talking. Logan comes in and both girls notice how he changed for good, but only Rocky admits it. What'll happen, when Logan starts to show interest in Cece?**

* * *

**At Crusty's **

**Cece P.O.V.**

Rocky and I were sitting at Crusty's and talking.

We just came home after another Shake it up- rehearsal and had showered and changed.

I was wearing a orange dress, white wedge sandal **(link on our profile) **and Rocky purple/pink silk top, light blue front ripped jeans, and matching wedge shoes** (link on the profile).**

It was exhausting but made fun as always.

''Today was great. Do you think that Garry will really give us the spotlight dance in two weeks?'' Rocky asked me, excited.

I chuckled and flipped my hair.

She actually probably already knew what my answer will be.

''Of course, he'll give us the spotlight dance. We're awesome and dancing almost 4 years.'' I stated and grinned.

Rocky rolled her eyes at me and I just chuckled again.

Well, it wasn't completely sure that we get the spotlight dance, but Rocky and I were hoping so much for it.

''Well, if you say so. I'm still not completely sure. I'd wish to have your confidence.'' Rocky said to me.

I flipped my hair again and replied, ''Who wouldn't wish that?''

Okay, I was sounding a bit arrogant but I just wanted to make Rocky a bit loose.

We only had our second last year in school and she was already freaking out about our future.

Especially when it comes to shake it up or another career, she wants to do.

''Okay, Cece I know that you're really confident, but-'' Rocky started but then suddenly stopped.

She stared at the door of Crusty's, who just went open.

I turned completely around to see, why she stared like that.

Then I saw a boy with for a boy long brown hair and brown eyes.

He also had a lot of abs a-

''Is that Logan?'' Rocky asked me in disbelieve and my eyes went wide.

Now, that I looked there for the second time, I also saw it.

That good looking boy really was Logan Hunter.

I meant, that okay looking boy.

I shrugged and replied, ''Seems like it is little Scooter. I didn't know that he is still in town. I already thought, that I'd never have to see him again.''

I did mean it like that.

He might look better than before but I still couldn't stand him.

Rocky rolled her eyes at me and then stated, ''You can't tell me that you don't think that he does look good.''

No, I can't tell her that he looks that bad.

Well, but it was still Logan.

I rolled my eyes and replied, ''I don't know, what you see in him. He looks okay. Well, but his hair is still ridiculously long and he doesn't look that good.''

Okay, that might have been a complete lie but oh, well.

''Besides'' I added. ''He's still little Scooter and still an idiot. You broke up with him because of him, being an idiot, if you forgot.''

Rocky rolled her eyes again. Not that her eyes will be stuck in the backside of her head at some point.

''I didn't mean, that I want something from him. I know, what happened that day at the badminton match. I just said, that he looks hot and I'm not the only one who thinks that, right now.'' She told me.

Now that I looked around, I got what she meant.

All the girls were staring at him, while he was talking with Deuce at the counter now.

I rolled my eyes about that and then replied to Rocky, ''Well, seems like all the girls have tomatoes on their eyes.''

Rocky groaned at my expression and I just shrugged.

Logan Hunter could be the hottest boy in the world; he was still a jerk to me.

Well, okay maybe the girls didn't have tomatoes on the eyes and he might be the hottest boy in Crusty's right now, but...

''No, they don't. You also think that he looks good. You're staring at him!'' Rocky exclaimed.

I quickly looked away and shook my head.

''I'm not!'' I snapped.

''You are!'' Rocky replied.

''Am not!''

''You are!''

''A-''

''Hey Rocky and Cece.'' Suddenly someone greeted Rocky and me from behind and I turned back around to see Logan, standing there.

* * *

**Rocky P.O.V.**

"Hey Logan" I greeted him he smiled at me, and we both looked at Cece who only said "Sup".

Logan grabbed a chair and sat down next to us.

Well actually next to Cece.

I looked at some girls who were sending glares at me and Cece.

I lightly shook my head and asked Logan "so what brings you here?"

"Well visiting, my old friends here." He answered.

"Why do you have to be in here!?" Cece asked irritated.

"I know that this is the place where you always hang out, Cece" Logan told her she glared at him

Then he asked "how have you two been?"

"We were good after you left six months ago, sadly your back" Cece said.

I kicked her under the table and she whined.

"Don't be so rude to him, he just came back." I told her.

She rolled her eyes and I turned to Logan and said "Don't listen to Cece, she's surprised that your back."

He nodded and I asked him "where were you all the six months?"

"Chicago" he answered.

"Okay why here!? And how couldn't we see you?" Cece asked, we both turned to my ginger friend and I said "Cece darling, Chicago is a big city."

"Yeah so I come everywhere here" Cece said.

"Okay if you say so." Logan said to her.

Deuce came to our table and bro-hugged Logan.

"Hey dude, how are you?" he asked him.

"I'm okay you"

"Yeah I have to work mostly everyday now, so I got to go, see you later" and whit that Deuce left.

Logan turned to Cece and asked "How is the little man?"

"Still the same irritating sweet little brother." Cece answered him.

"Still little?" He asked her.

"Yeah, he didn't grow a lot." Cece told him not trying to make eye contact with him.

"Oh okay" Logan said, and then it was silent in Crusty's.

It was really awkward; every girl was looking at him.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time 6.30 pm.

"Wow" I said, and then a girl said "He is so hot!"

Cece and I looked at the girl who said that and she said "Yeah you heard that right, bitches."

Cece sat back and mouthed "Oh okay"

"But what was wow?" she asked me then.

"That guy!" the same girl said.

Cece stood up and turned to her yelling "WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! WE ARE HAVING A CONVERSATION HERE!"

The girl shut her mouth and turned to the person in the front of her.

Cece sat back and said "Okay for the second time, what was wow?"

I looked at my phone again and said "Well it's 6.35 pm right now, we are really long here"

I told her, she nodded and said "that's cool"

"Did you visit Gunter and Tinka too?" I asked Logan trying to bring the conversation back on.

"Well I saw them, at a shop. For something, I don't know for what it was, but no I didn't talk to them"

"Oh" I said.

"And you still in shake it up?" he asked us.

"Yeah, we might do a spotlight dance in the next show." Cece told us.

"That's nice" He said.

"Yeah it-"I couldn't finish my sentence because I heard "Rocky! What are you doing with him here!?"

Oh yeah I still forget that Ty doesn't like Logan.

I stood up and said "I didn't do a thing!"

My bro crossed his arms and I said "ask Cece she was here the whole time"

He looked at Cece and she said "Yeah sadly the whole time"

Ty looked at me and said "come we are going, mom have diner for us."

I nodded and grabbed my bag and Cece stood up and hugged me.

"Stay strong girl" she told me and I looked at Logan who was checking her out and I smiled and said "Yeah I'll be okay, and please be nice. I see he's checking you out"

I got out the hug and before she could say something Ty yelled "ROCKY! COME!"

"COMING!" I called and waved goodbye to Logan and I smiled at Cece and made a heart form with my hands to Cece her eyes winded and I walked away.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

After Rocky had walked away, Cece and I just sat there, not saying anything.

The truth was that the actual reason why I came here was because of Cece.

I wanted to see her again.

Cece looked at me confused and still a bit mad.

''What are you still doing here? Rocky is away now.'' Cece stated and I rolled my eyes.

That girl really didn't get anything.

''I didn't come here, because of Rocky, Cece.'' I told her and Cece rolled her eyes.

I knew that she didn't believe me but it was the truth and only the truth.

''Well, if you're waiting for Deuce why don't you just go in to the kitchen? I thought, that you're such a great cook.'' Cece replied.

Okay, I got it. She was doing like she didn't want to have me here.

Well, but I saw her look as I entered Crusty's and I wasn't stupid.

I chuckled and said to her, ''First of all, you bake a pizza and don't cook them and second of all: I'm here, because of you!''

Cece looked shocked and a bit stunned at me.

Then she suddenly got angry and stood up.

''Why? To annoy me again?!'' She cried at me, now really angry.

I now also stood up and then shouted back, ''No! Because I wanted to ask you out on date, because I'm damn in love with you! That's the reason why I'm back! I'm sorry for what I did and I wanted to tell you that.''

Suddenly, the whole Crusty's went silent.

I saw a lot of girls, looking jealous or whispering at each-other but I ignored it.

Cece looked shocked but in disbelieve at me.

''You got to be kidding.'' Cece told me, walking up to me angry.

I shook my head.

''Well, and what makes you think that I would go out with you, little Scooter?'' She asked me, laughing.

Now, I went bright red. I might be in love with this girl but she really was impossible.

I smirked at her and replied, ''Because I changed for the good and not only with my look, even though I know that you already noticed that, Sissy.''

Cece went bright red at that and my smirk went even wider.

''You little-'' She started shouting but I now just cut her off.

Not with words, no. I cut her off with a kiss.

I heard how almost the whole Crusty's gasped.

Some girls cried, ''Oh no!'' and something like this, but I ignored it.

I put all the passion I could afford in the kiss and my body was on fire from it.

Yes, it was crazy that I was in love with Cece Jones but, oh well.

After 3 seconds Cece kissed back with as much passion as me and I smirked against her lips.

She did notice me and my new looks and everything. She just didn't want to accept it.

Well, after what happened, I couldn't blame her.

As we broke apart, both out of breath and foreheads resting at each other, I smirked one last time and told her then, ''I pick you up at Friday at 8.''

With that, I completely broke apart and walked out of Crusty's, leaving a stunned Cece behind.


	2. AN!

**Hey guys! Gabrie and Melisse here, again! :D**

**We decided that since we both have a lot to do with our stories and we really don't want to keep you waiting that long, but sometimes need some times with ideas, you guys are going to decide what we'll write! :D**

**Well, not exactly. When you have a summary for a IDDI One Shot idea, just write us a review here and we try to make it ASAP, even though you have to be patient with us :)**

**Like we said, this is our common account and we also have other stories but we want you to also decide something :) **

**Even though, it does give some rules. Meaning, things that we definitely won't write.**

**Those are:**

**Rated M stories**

**Gay stories**

**Pregnancy stories**

**Siblings romance **

**Couples that we won't write:**

**Rogan **

**GeCe**

**Okay that was it from us :D If you keep it like that and have a summary for an One Shot, just write us here in a review or a PM! :D **

**Everything else, we write without limits! :D We also want to hit our personal words record, so if you have a bit longer summary for an One Shot that isn't a story tell us! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
